FNAF: Jurassic Fazbear
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: An island resort turns to hell on earth after the attractions break loose and begin attacking people and the workers of the Jurassic Fazbear Park! Can one of the workers step up with the help of his comrades or face a fate worse than death? (fem Foxy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**OCs will be accepted along with (if you would like to be one of the transforming animatronics) their prehistoric form (DOESN'T HAVE TO BE DINOSAUR, THEY CAN BE BEAST VERSIONS OF THEM)...They can be an animatronic or human and good or bad**

The monorail came to a screeching halt outside of a large arena like structure to let the various tourists out and observe whatever was inside of the massive cage. The people walked through two massive doors that lead to walkways surrounding the cage as it let the civilians observe the creatures inside. "Hello everyone, my name is Ray and I'll be your guide here today," a muscular husky wearing Vaas' apparel with red eyes and a scar over his left eye said as he gestured for the people to follow him down one of the walkways. "Here we have one of the various attractions that you all will be seeing today," Ray said as he gestured with a rifle, an M14, into the arena where trees and brush were located. The people turned and faced the arena as they began looking for whatever was in there but to no avail. "Momma, I can't see anything," a small child said to his mother just before the trees and bushes began to rustle violently as if something was moving. People then began pushing past one another as they tried to see what the source of the commotion was. "Took her long enough," Ray said as he stepped out onto a small walkway that lead across the top of the arena. As Ray walked across the walkway, the creature inside of the cage followed him to the center of the cage. "Alright everyone, the creature beneath us is a rare one indeed! She's a crimson beauty and she's a feisty one," Ray said with a laugh as he too began looking around for the animal inside. Sure enough, emerging from the brush was a large sabre cat-like vixen. Everyone gasped and awed at the sight while Ray kept a close eye on the creature beneath him. Before anyone could say anything, the vixen jumped and latched onto one of Ray's boots and pulled him from the walkway and onto the ground below. People screamed while others began yelling for help while Ray hit the ground with a thud with the vixen preparing to strike again. The vixen latched onto Ray's boot once again and took off into the bush with Ray yelling and trying to grab onto something. Everyone took off running out towards the monorail to quickly get out of there. Once the last person left the arena, the only people there were Ray and the vixen. Ray felt the ground stop moving beneath him, meaning they'd stopped. The husky looked up to see the prehistoric vixen glaring at him with yellow eyes. Ray suddenly began to laugh as he said, "Nice going Foxy, they never expected that!" The beast stopped growling and began approaching Ray before resting her head on his lap like a dog would. "Come on Foxy, get out of that form," Ray said as he stood onto his feet while the prehistoric vixen stepped back and began transforming back into her original vixen form. Ray looked around till he found a pair of daisy dukes and a white half shirt to give to the vixen as she changed back to normal. "Thanks babe," Foxy said as she kissed Ray on the cheek before putting on the clothes.

The park that Ray and Foxy worked at was a very peculiar one but was still very popular to tourists. The place was built like Jurassic World but instead of dinosaurs as the attractions, there were animatronics that had the ability to transform into beast-like creatures. While some could transform at will, others had to be controlled by various switches that people could switch on and off whenever they needed to. Unfortunately the ones controlled by the switches are feral when they transform while the ones that are able to do it at will are in full control. Ray was not one of the animatronics that could do so but Foxy was. Since Ray worked on the island he was permitted to live there on a certain plot of land that had a small lake with a waterfall, woods for hunting, and a small shack that he called his own. He didn't live there alone, though, he lived there with Foxy, one of the animatronics that worked as an attraction.

Ray was working on his Ford XB Falcon Coupe (Mad Max 2) when a jeep pulled up behind him while Foxy walked out of the small shack to greet the people in the vehicle. Out of the jeep stepped an old man in a suit and a large brown bear with a top hat, bow tie, and a suit as well. "Foxy, good to see you again," the old man said with a laugh as Foxy laughed as well and met him with a hug. "Oh Ray, would you quit hiding in that car and come here?" the old man said with a jolly smile, making Ray step away from the Ford XB Falcon Coupe and give the old man a hug as well. This may be weird, but the old man was the owner of the park and seemed to share a family bond with a few of the workers. Ray was like the man's son due to the fact that Mr. Fazbear did take him in when he was an orphan and raised him on the island. When Foxy arrived, Mr. Fazbear could tell Ray was in love and decided to give the two their own personal home on the island. "I have to say Ray, that show was very funny and sure did scare the pants off those people!" Mr. Fazbear said with a laugh while Ray and Foxy laughed with him, the large bear kept a stern facial expression the whole time. "Oh forgive me, you two this is Freddy and he'll be one of the newer attractions here," Mr. Fazbear said as he remembered Freddy standing next to him. Ray held out a hand for the bear to shake, but only received a glare from Freddy. "Sorry Ray, he mainly keeps to himself. Tonight, I need you to help the workers out with a new attraction I think you'll really enjoy!" Mr. Fazbear said as he looked over to Freddy and then back to Ray. He nodded his head as he lowered his hand and got back to work on his car, leaving Foxy to speak with Freddy and Mr. Fazbear. "Foxy, tomorrow is the big day! The start of summer break, which means that more people will be at attendance than most of the year combined," Mr. Fazbear said with a smile, making Foxy smile as well. The two then got back into the jeep and left Foxy and Ray alone. Foxy decided to play a joke on Ray and quietly transformed into her beast form and began sneaking up behind him. Before Ray could do anything, Foxy pounced and knocked him onto the ground. "AHAHA, DAMMIT FOXY, HAHAHA!" Ray yelled as Foxy began licking his face like a dog would his master. Foxy transformed back to normal and laid next to Ray on the ground as they looked up into the sky. "Big day tomorrow," Foxy said as she rolled over to face Ray. "I know, but we're not doing that shit again where you grabbed me off the walkway. That hurt," Ray said, making the two laugh. Little did they know, they were being observed by a camera hidden in a tree. "It seems the park will be crowded tomorrow, sir, shall we go ahead as planned?" a shadow version of Freddy asked a golden version of Freddy. "Yes, tomorrow during when the park has the highest attendance. The master wants this place taken care of for good."

Ray was back at the arena where he and Foxy performed, except this time he wasn't messing around like during the day. He gripped his M14 with a bandoleer of full metal jacket bullets for the rifle he held in his hand. "ALRIGHT, LOWER THE CRATE!" a worker called out to a man controlling the crane that held a large crate. As it touched the ground, the unknown beast inside began scratching and kicking around inside. Ray aimed his rifle at the entrance of the cage while a couple workers grabbed stun batons and prepared to escort the creature out. But as it stepped forward, Ray was at a loss for words. It was a solid black husky that was as large as him and had glowing red eyes. "Mother of God," one of the workers said as the feral husky gnashed its teeth at the worker for a moment before it was electrocuted by one of the workers wielding a stun baton. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there boy," Ray said in a calm voice as he placed the M14 onto the ground and slid it away from him. The workers standing around the cage thought Ray was crazy and waited for the beats to attack him, only to be treated by the dark husky sitting like an obedient dog. When the beast was sitting down, it was a little bit taller than Ray was. "That's good, that's good," Ray said as he began approaching the dark husky with a hand raised in front of him. The husky lowered his head and met eyes with Ray for a moment, Ray could feel the dark husky's eyes staring right through him. He stopped for a moment before he started to walk towards the dark husky again. Before long, Ray was only a foot from the dark husky and was steadily getting closer. He suddenly felt the fur of the dark husky's muzzle against his hand as the dark husky closed his eyes and began breathing calmly, putting Ray at ease. "Looks like I'm the Alpha to him," Ray said with a smile. " _Her_ ," a voice said behind Ray...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyclonestorm: Daniel & Sophie**

 **Dirk the Dire Wolf: himself**

"Wow, and I thought today was gonna be a good one," Ray grumbled as he turned to face the voice behind him. A female husky with an hourglass body stood behind him but instead of black and white fur like Ray, she had light purple fur where the black fur was. "Oh hush Ray, you know I've worked here longer than you," Tasha said with a smile as she swiped her tail across Ray's face while she approached the shadow husky. "Fascinating," Tasha said as she inspected the beast for a moment just as Mr. Fazbear arrived. "I see you've made yourself acquainted with the new attraction," Mr. Fazbear said as he stood next to Ray and watched Tasha perform various inspections on the dark husky in front of them. "Yeah, the thing is as tame as a normal one though, what's up with that?" Ray asked. "Because, Ray, it only answers to _another_ husky like you and Tasha," Mr. Fazbear replied as the dark husky suddenly made a 'yip' when Tasha took a blood sample. "Dammit Tasha, remember what happened last time you did that to one of the attractions?" Ray said as Tasha began walking back to a jeep. But Tasha ignored him and began swaying her hips with every step she took, making every worker there stare at her. "She's the one night stand I'll never live down," Ray grumbled as he returned to the dark husky while Mr. Fazbear looked at him for a moment and then made his way back to the jeep with Tasha. It was true that Ray and Tasha had once been a couple, but that ended when she got her promotion and thought herself high and mighty. Ray tried to break up but was instead treated to a night of pleasure that ultimately ended with her breaking up with him. Ray walked back to the dark husky and began leading her into the arena before opening time. "You sure this is gonna be a huge attraction?" Ray asked as he shut the arena door behind the dark husky as it entered. "It should be, but it is only the beginning. Foxy and the dark husky will be in the same cage due to some budget concerns so I need you to train it to not attack Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said as he stepped into the jeep and drove away with Tasha. "Oh yeah, great," Ray said to himself as he turned and entered the arena. The dark husky watched him as he entered and following him with her eyes the whole time he walked around. "Okay, let's get you set up with someplace to- OOF!" Ray said just before the dark husky accidentally knocked him to the ground. "Son of a bitch," Ray grumbled as the dark husky sat and watched him get up. "Okay, let's get started," Ray said as he stood in front of the dark husky to start the training. "Let's give you a name. How about...Omega," Ray said, the name seemed to make the dark husky's ears perk up at the mention. "Alright, Omega it is," Ray said with a smile as he began studying Omega for a moment. She was a black husky alright, but had white fringes at the tips of her fur. Just then, Ray radio sounded off to tell his someone was trying to get to him. "What up?" Ray said as he answered the call, only for a terrified voice to yell, "DIRK BROKE FREE AND DANIEL IS STILL IN THERE!" Ray placed the radio back in his pocket, grabbed his M14, and began running to the exit. But as he was about to leave, Omega stepped in his way. "Out of the way, girl, I gotta go do something," Ray said as he ran around Omega and proceeded to a jeep parked out next to the arena. But just as Ray expected, Omega followed him to the jeep. Ray was just about to scold her for doing so but then had an idea. "Alright, get in the back," Ray said as he held the back door open for Omega, who obeyed and got into the back and made the jeep lean a little backwards. "Oh please don't flip," Ray said to himself as he drove towards a different holding arena.

Ray skid to a halt outside of an exhibit already surrounded by guards and workers trying to get one of the employees out before the beast inside could pounce. Ray stepped out of the vehicle with Omega and began walking towards the arena's entrance. Standing at the entrance was Sophie, a woman with light brown/gold eyes, same for the hair, bright complexion, and average height, with a scared look on her face. "Ray, Daniel took cover behind a couple of trees before Dirk could see him," Sophie said as she gestured with her stun baton into the arena. Ray nodded his head as he opened the arena doors open enough for him and Omega to slip through. Everyone was wondering why Ray brought Omega with him but simply didn't bother asking. The arena was the same setup as Foxy's, rural area with plenty of trees and a small pond. Ray looked back over his shoulder to see if Omega was watching his back and to see where Sophie was pointing. Sophie pointed to a large tree with an opening in the stump, meaning someone had dug under the roots and was using it as cover. "Daniel? You still alive?" Ray called out as he looked around to be cautious. Sure enough, a hand popped out of the opening and began waving to Ray for him to come over. Ray began making his way over to the tree while Omega suddenly whipped her head around and began growling. Daniel, a tall man but not muscular and very agile with black medium-length hair, bright complexion, and black eyes, came out from his position and began speaking to Ray. "Dirk has gone fucking crazy, he attacked three of the trainers and killed a feeder. I've never seen him so...territorial," Daniel said as he began looking around. Ray shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know why. We need to get you out of here before Dirk finishes his hunt." Daniel nodded his head just as the two men heard Omega's growling behind them. "Looks like I spoke too soon," Ray said as he aimed his rifle at a brush that was shaking violently, meaning something big was coming towards them. Out of the brush emerge a large dire wolf with flame red fur on his eyes, mouth, and mane while blood red on his chest and snout. "Shit," Ray said under his breath as he prepared to fire. Dirk growled for a moment before he began charging at Ray and Daniel. But just before he could strike either of the men, Omega speared Dirk into the wall of the arena. "GOOD GIRL, OMEGA!" Ray yelled as he and Daniel began running to the exit. Sophie began opening the door to let the two men and Omega out of the arena before Dirk could get back up. But just as Daniel cleared the door, Dirk pounced and flung Ray into the wall. "ALRIGHT, YOU WANNA FUCK WITH ME? I'LL KICK SOME ASS NOW!" Ray yelled as he unloaded a magazine from the M14 straight at Dirk while Omega gained a running start. Once the final bullet left the M14, Ray began scrambling to reload the rifle before Dirk could sink his fangs into him. "RAY, GET OVER HERE!" Sophie yelled as she and Daniel held the gate door open. Ray didn't hesitate and took off towards the exit with Omega following behind him. But as they ran, Omega's ears picked up the sound of Dirk's roar and the sound of him charging at them. She could easily outrun him to the exit, but Ray couldn't. She then ran to Ray's side and grabbed onto him as best she could. This, unfortunately, happened to be his right calf and made his cry out in pain as her fangs sank into his calf. She flung his body onto her back and carried him to the exit just in time for Sophie and Daniel to shut the door and cut off Dirk. The guards and workers helped Ray off of Omega's back with the rest of the guards began threatening to electrocute Omega for biting Ray's calf. But just as one was about to place the electric metal onto Omega, a gunshot rang out and made all eyes go to Ray. "ELECTROCUTE HER AND I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE IN THERE WITH DIRK!" Ray yelled as he held his M14 while Sophie and Daniel wrapped bandages around his wound.


	3. Chapter 3

EnderKingDeathstone - **Rose**

 **Ender - Nether and Ender** **dragonspinner35- Savion and Sivana**

 **I would like to say that I've played the new Five Nights at Freddy's and...I now have a small hole in my bedroom wall from my head hitting it when I got jump scared by Nightmare Bonnie.**

Foxy awoke to the sound of a jeep pulling up net to the small house and Ray's grunts of pain. As she stood from the bed, Daniel and Sophie opened the door while Omega helped Ray inside by walking next to him to allow him to keep his weight off his injured leg. Foxy nearly had a heart attack just from seeing Omega and nearly fainted when she saw the crimson bandages around Ray's calf. "What the hell happened?" Foxy asked as she ran to help Ray, only for Omega to start growling at her. "Omega, no, Foxy is a friend," Ray said as he tried to make Omega's growling cease. Omega ceased her growls and watched as Foxy helped Ray onto a small couch to help him rest. "What happened Ray?" Foxy asked as Ray finally sat down onto the couch after wincing in pain. "Dirk's gone territorial, the last of the dire wolves in his arena died. They fought for an hour and Dirk _literally_ ripped its throat out," Daniel replied. "Great, and the park opens tomorrow," Foxy said as she began looking around the house for a first aid kit. "No it ain't, someone call Fazbear and tell him what just happened. If Dirk is like this then someone may get hurt," Ray said as Foxy found the first aid kit and began helping Ray's wound. Daniel nodded his head and picked up a radio to contact Mr. Fazbear, only for a call to cut him off. "Daniel, is that you? Thank God you're okay, I heard what happened at Dirk's arena. I've already sent word to Tasha about this incident and she'll look into it tomorrow. The park will be put on delay until this problem is solved," Mr. Fazbear said, he sounded as if he was in distress. "Hang on a second, boss. You need to keep Tasha and everyone away from that dire wolf or else someone is really gonna get hurt and we're already down a couple people due to that thing," Ray said before he winced in pain when Foxy applied another set of bandages to the wound. "Yes, yes, I understand that Ray. I know what's wrong with him and its something we need to deal with later. Right now we have even more pressing problems: we have more coming to the island. I need you at your early convenience to go to the docks and get them to the main building. Don't worry, they're not feral," Mr. Fazbear said before he hung up. Ray sighed as he said, "Great, I get my leg bit and I get more work than before." Just then, Omega made her way over to the wound and began licking it, making Ray wince in pain at a sudden stinging sensation. "OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Ray began to yell just as the bandages fell off to reveal...his healed calf? All eyes were on Omega, who just looked around at the people for a moment before she made her way outside to a tree to rest for the night. "...Okay, looks like I gotta welcome some new recruits here," Ray said as he stood from the couch and made his way to the jeep parked outside. But as he walked out, he grabbed his M14 and gestured to Omega to come with him. She obeyed her master and jumped into the back of the jeep while Foxy got into the passenger seat. Daniel and Sophie got into the back seat before Ray took off towards the docks, Ray had a plan to 'initiate' the new guys...

Five new recruits to the park stood at the docks waiting to be introduced to one of the leading trainers there while Tasha had already been introduced to them. She tapped one foot impatiently as she looked down at her watch before she turned to the people and said, "I'm terribly sorry for this, but this is Ray and he is always late." Just then, a jeep skidded to a halt on the shore and a husky, vixen, two humans, and a large feral husky stepped out of the vehicle. "YOU'RE LATE!" Tasha yelled to Ray, who flipped her off. "What the hell was that for?" Tasha asked Ray, who shrugged his shoulders as he redirected his attention to the new recruits. All the new recruits were focused on Omega, making Ray laugh as he started to speak to them. "Alight, this here is Omega and she'll be one of the newer attractions here at Jurassic Fazbear. She answers to me and only me, so don't piss me off. From the list I received on the way here, some of you will be guards and some with be animals here. When I call your name, step forward and I'll send you to where you need to go." The first name Ray called out was Savion, a panda stepped forward with a ying-yang symbol on a bandana he wore on his forehead. The next name was Sivana, a female white tiger stepped forward. Next was a tall man with purple hair named Ender. "Says here you're one of the attractions. Show us," Ray said to Ender, who nodded his head and began his transformation. His final form was a purple American Ahool, which intrigued Ray as he inspected him. "Alright, you go with Tasha and she'll set you up with whatever she does," Ray said as he gestured to Tasha, who rolled her eyes as Ray continued. "Nether?" Ray said, a young woman with crimson red hair stepping forward. "Says here you turn into...a dragon? What is that, like a one of those 'dragons' from Asia?" Ray said as he eyed the woman for a second. But Nether shook her head as she transformed...INTO AN ACTUAL RED DRAGON! "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ray yelled, Omega for the first time cowering and whimpering behind Ray. "G-go w-with Tasha..." Ray said as his hand shook while he spoke to Nether. Nether transformed back into her normal self and followed Ender to Tasha. "One last person, Rose?" Ray said, an 18 year old red vixen wearing black leather clothing stepped forward. "Okay, says here...for the love of God not another dragon," Ray said as he prepared for Rose's transformation. Sure enough, Rose transformed into a Wyvern and nearly gave Ray another heart attack. "Ya know, I brought Omega here to give _you_ guys heart attacks and now I've nearly had two in an hour." Rose transformed back into her normal self and went to Tasha do get everything she needed to know. As for Savion and Sivana, they were assigned as guards like Ray was. "Alright you two, here's rundown of this place: There are those who can transform and those who are simply born as such, like Omega. Foxy can transform along with a couple other people here on the island. But be warned, some that are feral won't hesitate to kill you if they are given the chance...don't give them the chance."

 _Meanwhile..._

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he flipped a table and sent the contents all over the dark room. Nightmare Foxy sat in a corner sharpening a dagger as she said, "What's got yer panties in a bunch now?" Nightmare Freddy glared at Nightmare Foxy for a moment before a radio began beeping on the floor behind him from when he flipped the table. "Yes, what is it now?" Nightmare Freddy asked into the radio. "Didn't work boss, Dirk only killed one guy and injured three and didn't break out. I thought when we killed his pack he'd-" the voice on the other end of the radio said before Nightmare Freddy yelled, "I KNOW YOU MORON I KNOW!" Nightmare Freddy slammed the radio on the floor and broke it to pieces by stomping on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finished FNAF 4 and...mind fucking blow...**

 **ShadydaPiratefox - Shady**

Mr. Fazbear kept his word and put the grand opening on hold, but this unfortunately brought news crews from around the country to their island. Ray kept making death threats at reporters and scared entire news teams away with Omega at his side. Eventually, one got by him and found Mr. Fazbear trying to hide from them. "MR. FAZBEAR, MR. FAZBEAR, WHY HAVE YOU DELAYED THE OPENING OF YOUR PARK?" a perky reporter asked as she held a microphone to Mr. Fazbear while a camera recorded the two. "Some unforeseen events have delayed us temporarily, some new arrivals showed up and we needed to get them prepared," Mr. Fazbear said as he looked to Ray to get the reporters away from him. Ray nodded his head as he whistled for Omega so he could scare the reporter away. But just as Ray and Omega snuck up behind her, the reporter turned and screamed alright...but not in the way Ray needed her to. "SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" the reporter yelled as she began scratching Omega behind the ear. Omega growled for a moment before she accepted the scratching while Ray just looked dumbfound. "Son...of...a...bitch," Ray said as he shook his head. Foxy had just arrived in a jeep with Nether and Sivana and, of course, the reporter redirected her attention from Omega and to the three women. Mr. Fazbear walked to Ray's side and said, "I need you to see what the hell is wrong with Dirk. I can't have a park with an aggressive dire wolf, you need to find something that will either help him or keep him calm long enough to entertain people." Ray nodded his head as he made his way to a jeep to go back to Dirk's arena.

"Did he do anything yet?" Ray asked as he approached a group of workers all standing in front of security cameras. "Nothing yet, he's just been clawing the walls and gnashing his teeth at all of us," a worker replied as he pointed to a camera that showed Dirk scratching at the concrete walls of the arena. "I thought that new trainer was supposed to help him," a worker said as he shook his head. "New trainer? What new trainer?" Ray asked as he turned to face the worker. "Some vixen named Shady the old man hired an hour ago, she's on the catwalk above the arena right now," the worker replied as he walked out of the small room with the various security cameras and pointed to where he was talking about. Sure enough, there she was. It was a vixen the same shade of red Foxy was but had blonde hair with a pink streak. She wore a blue pirate-like long coat along with black boots with golden cuffs and had a sword around her waist with a ruby on the hilt. "What the hell is she wearing?" Ray asked, only for the guard to say, "Look who's talking, you look like Vaas." Ray was about to say something until he heard the sound of metal bending. Both men turned to see one of the support beams for the catwalk had been bent and was about to collapse. "GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Ray yelled to the workers in the security room, who sounded an alarm that would tell the vixen to get off the catwalk. But just as she turned to run, the metal beneath her gave out and she fell to the ground below. "Son of a bitch, I'm going in," Ray said as he ran to the jeep he arrived in, grabbed his M14, and ran to the entrance of the arena. "OPEN THESE FUCKING DOORS!" Ray yelled to the workers in the control room, who scrambled around to find the door switch. As Ray and the workers were trying to get the doors open to get Shady, she had just gotten back on her feet and was scanning the arena. Sure enough, Dirk emerged from a small patch of tree and scared Shady almost to death. "JESUS CHRIST, HE SEES HER!" a guard yelled as he grabbed an AR-15 and began firing rounds at the ground around Dirk. But this only seemed to anger the dire wolf even more as he closed in on the vixen. Shady began backing away to put distance between her and the approaching Dirk. The dire wolf showed his sharp teeth as he growled at her for a moment. Eventually, Shady felt the concrete wall behind her stop her from going back any further and waited for Dirk to pounce. "SOMEONE GET THAT FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" Ray yelled just as the large metal doors opened to allow Ray to get into the arena. Ray didn't waste any time and sprinted through the doors and towards where Dirk had Shady's back to a wall. Dirk began picking up speed as he charged at Shady as she awaited her fate. But as she braced for it, the attack never happened. She slowly looked to see Dirk of inches from her face, staring her directly in the eyes. Ray had just made his way over to the two when he saw this. "I don't believe it," Ray said just as something began to happen to Dirk, he began to transform into a smaller sized dire wolf (about the same size as Ray). "Wait, HE'S NOT A FERAL?!" Ray yelled to one of the workers, who shrugged his shoulder as he couldn't believe it either. Dirk stood before Shady as he continued to stare her in the eyes, Shady was bright red from embarrassment. "Of for the love of.." Ray said as a worker threw Ray a pair of worn prison pants that they had for Dirk when he transformed, they were new when the bought them though. Ray then handed them to Dirk, who realized he was naked and standing before a vixen. Dirk said nothing as he put the pants on while Ray was still dumbfound at the fact that Dirk wasn't a feral. "H-hello," Shady finally said to break the silence, finding it hard for her to speak in front of Dirk. "Hello," Dirk finally said with a smile, his sharp teething showing once again. Ray stood there for a moment, with a large smile on his face, as he said to one of the workers, "Call Mr. Fazbear, problem solved."

* * *

"No...NO, NO, NO, NO!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he once again flipped a table, this time hitting Nightmare Bonnie and making Nightmare Foxy angry. "The boss is gonna be pissed when he hears about this," Nightmare Foxy said. "I already know," a demonic voice said behind her, scaring Nightmare Foxy instantly. "H-hey boss," Nightmare Foxy said in a trembling voice as a mysterious figure stepped from the shadows. "I thought I told you people to take this place down!" a man in a purple suit yelled as he backhanded Nightmare Foxy across the face and sent her to the floor. "Serves you right, bitch," Nightmare Freddy said before the mysterious figure approaching him with a death stare. "When I said that this place shouldn't ever be heard of, I MEANT IT! NOW THERE'S NEWS COVERAGE ALL OVER THE FUCKING WORLD ABOUT THIS PLACE! THEY'VE NOW GOT DIRK UNDER CONTROL!" the mysterious man said as he grabbed Nightmare Freddy by the throat and began choking him. "ACK! BOSS, WE STILL GOT TONIGHT'S BACKUP PLAN!" Nightmare Freddy said as he tried to break free of the choke hold. The figure continued choking Nightmare Freddy for a moment before he released his grip and turned to Nightmare Bonnie. He glared at her for a moment before he said, "You, you're in charge of these jackasses." He then walked out of the room, leaving the three animatronics alone. "What's 'plan B'?" Nightmare Bonnie asked after a couple moments of silence. "I don't know yet, but unless we think of something we're as good as fucked..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Really? He's not trying to kill anyone?" Mr. Fazbear asked as he received the news. "No sir, he's even back to his normal self," Ray said as he made his way back to a jeep to get to the main office of the island. "Well I'll be damned. What snapped him out?" Mr. Fazbear asked as he became relieved as he received the news of the problem being solved. "It was some vixen you hired today, looks like Dirk has got himself a love," Ray replied as he got into the jeep just to find the engine dead. "Fuck," Ray mumbled under his breath as he stepped out of the vehicle, popped the hood, and got blasted by smoke. "What the hell, didn't y'all fix this a couple days ago?" Ray called out to one of the workers. "I think so, why the hell is it dead?" the worker called back. "IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU, DUMBASS!" Ray yelled as he flipped off the worker and then turned to fix the engine. Strange enough, the engine had a large hole in the side of it. "What the hell? Looks like it's shot," Ray said, only for a worker to say, "Literally." Ray slammed the hood down and said, "No way this thing is moving again, it needs a whole new engine." The worker nodded his head as he pulled out a piece of paper to write down the number of the jeep and what it needed while Ray began walking down the dirt path to the main office. He had a couple miles to hike and he needed the exercise. But as he jogged down the path, he was being watched by Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Freddy the whole time. "Looks like the plan is working so far, great shot by the way," Nightmare Foxy said as he nudged Nightmare Freddy in the side. "Good, how's the override switch coming?" Nightmare Freddy said as he looked to Nightmare Bonnie, who held a small flashdrive in her hand. "I need to get to the main computer. Once this thing is in, every feral beast is gonna go crazy and annihilate everyone here while we escape on a chopper," Nightmare Bonnie replied with an evil smile. In terms of population, Mr. Fazbear just so happened to make the mistake of putting more feral animatronics that guards, workers, and transforming animatronics. In terms of percentage: feral bears was 15%, dire wolves and canines other that Dirk was 45%, large reptiles was 15%, and the rest...well, Mr. Fazbear wanted to bring a certain 'wow factor' to the island and made animatronic versions of mythical animals. Ray and the others had told him it was a good idea but in the back of their minds had their doubts. "Then we'll follow Ray to the main office, trick him into plugging in the flashdrive, and watch the carnage," Nightmare Freddy said as he looked to Nightmare Foxy and said, "That's where you come in, my dear." Nightmare Foxy smiled deviously as her fur began turning a light shade of grey before she began making her way to intercept Ray. Nightmare Foxy had what a reporter would have on and began acting as if she was in distress. Ray heard her cries of distress and began looking around the jungle to find the source. Before long, Ray soon found the source when she 'stumbled' over and knocked him to the ground, burying his face in her breasts. Ray's face was bright red as he quickly helped Nightmare Foxy to her feet and asked, "Are you alright ma'am?" Nightmare Foxy held back a smile as her plan began falling into place and replied with a fake tone of distress, "Oh thank you sir, I was trying to get an interview with a worker and I became terribly lost!" Ray looked around as he asked, "Where's your camera man?" Nightmare Foxy was stumped for a moment before she replied, "Oh...he's...gone! He left the island because he thought I was already aboard." Ray nodded his head and then said, "Well follow me miss...?" Nightmare Foxy smiled evilly as she said, "You may call me Beth." Ray helped 'Beth' to the path and then lead her down the direction to the main office. Nightmare Foxy's plan was definitely falling into place...

"Here we are, there's bound to be a telephone in there," Ray said as he lead the disguised Nightmare Foxy through the doors and to the main office. Nightmare Foxy held the flashdrive secretly in her hand as she prepared to seduce Ray into helping her shut down the security. Nightmare Foxy locked the door behind them secretly as Ray looked around for a phone. "Found it, you can call...WHAT THE HELL?!" Ray exclaimed as he turned to see Nightmare Foxy disrobing and presenting herself to him. "Oh, I just can't walk away without giving my hero a reward," Nightmare Foxy said seductively as she approached Ray, swaying her hips and swishing her tail from side to side with every step. Ray began backing away till he tripped and fell onto a desk located in the center of the room. Nightmare Foxy seized the opportunity and climbed onto Ray as she said, "Just lean back and let me do the work." Before Nightmare Foxy did anything, she quickly grabbed the phone from the desk and smashed it across Ray's and knocked him out cold. Nightmare Foxy laughed as she got off Ray and redressed herself before she began looking for the main computer. "Cute guy, such a shame though. Maybe I can work a deal with the boss about sparing him. I'd like a piece of _that_ ," Nightmare Foxy said to herself just as she found the main computer. "Alright, time for the animals to have their fun," Nightmare Foxy said as she plugged in the flashdrive and deactivated the security on the island. All fences, gates, arenas, and the electricity cut off when she did so. She looked over just in time on the security monitors to see the feral animals leaving their habitats and attacking the guards and workers. "And so the bloodbath begins..."

Foxy was sitting at the house when she heard the sirens coming from the park. She picked up the radio and called Daniel, "Hey Daniel, what's going on over there?" The radio was silent for a moment before she intercepted a distress call from a worker. "ALL THE FERAL ANIMATRONICS ARE LOOSE! THEY'RE ATTACKING EVERYONE! *crash heard behind him* OH GOD THEY'RE THROUGH! AUGH!" Foxy was in a state of shock as she dropped the radio to the floor, making Omega's ears perk up. "Ray..."

Ray awoke to the sound of someone pounding and scratching on the door to the office. Ray rubbed his head in pain as he stood from the desk and made his way to the door. Just as he opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by a feral wolf. The feral beast gnashed its teeth in an attempt to rip Ray's throat out. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ray yelled as he used both his legs to launch the feral wolf off of him and into the wall. Ray began frantically searching around in a drawer for a weapon while the feral wolf was stunned. But as its senses came back, a bullet soared through its skull and killed it instantly. "I knew Tasha kept a .45 in her desk," Ray said with a smile as he walked out of Tasha's office with the magnum at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the record, feral animals are much large than average animals...**

Ray came rushing out of the main office, just in time to see a feral bear rip out a feral wolf's throat. "...Never mind, I'll go through the back," Ray said as he quickly shut the door and slid a desk to keep anything from entering. Ray ran to the main computer to see what the problem was only to find the flashdrive still in. "THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Ray yelled as he yanked out the flashdrive, threw it on the floor, and broke it with his boot. Ray then picked up a spare radio Tasha kept in her desk and began trying to radio people. "Ray? Is that you? Oh thank God you're alive," Tasha said on the other end of the radio. "Tasha, someone sabotaged the security on the island and all the fences, power, and arenas are down. Where are you?" Ray began to ask as he kept looking over his shoulder at the barricade he made at the doors, something was trying to break in. "I'm here with everyone, we're at the labs on the south side of the island. Dirk, Shady, and Omega are missing along with you," Tasha replied as she heard the sounds of wood breaking on Ray's side of the radio. Ray turned to see a large chunk of the door gone and the evil eyes of a large feral bear trying to break down the door. "Oh fuck, please tell me you've got more than a pistol in your desk Tasha," Ray said as he checked the revolver to see how much ammo he had left. "I've got...a Beretta taped underneath the center, there's a box of ammo in the bottom right drawer, and a SPAS-12 a with stock in the filing cabinet with a belt of shells," Tasha replied, making Ray's jaw hit the floor. "Damn, preparing for Armageddon?" Ray asked as he searched for the weapons. When he found them, he quickly loaded shells into the SPAS-12 and placed the belt of shells around his chest before putting the Beretta in a holster. "Tasha, put Foxy on the radio," Ray said, Tasha obliging and handing the radio to Foxy. Ray instantly heard Foxy's crying voice on the other end say, "Ray, please get over here safely. I'm scared." Ray cocked the SPAS-12 as he said into the radio, "I'm on my way, love." Just then, the feral bear busted through the doors and charged at Ray. This made him drop the radio and fire a shell into the feral bear's skull. Foxy heard the sound of a shotgun shooting and something dying on the other end. "RAY? RAY?!" Foxy began screaming into the radio, the radio on Ray' end had been smashed when the dead feral bear fell to the floor. Ray stepped over the dead feral bear and made his way outside to find a vehicle. All the vehicles, unfortunately, had been destroyed by the feral animatronics. "Well, doesn't that suck," Ray said to himself as he heard something from the woods around the main office coming closer and closer. He turned just in time for Omega to tackle him onto his back. "THERE YOU ARE, GIRL!" Ray said, happy to see a friendly animatronic. Omega stepped back from Ray to let him get back onto his feet, the whole time looking back over her shoulder to see if anything was coming. "Damn, that hurt," Ray said as he placed a hand on his back while Omega continued to keep watch for him. "Alright girl, we got ourselves a rescue mission. First we gotta get to the house to get my ride..."

Ray rode on Omega's back all the way to the house to fetch his car, his Road Warrior car. "Hell yeah, good thing I fixed it," Ray said as he jumped into the driver's seat. Omega stayed on the driver's side of the car and waited for Ray to start driving, she'd follow at his side. "Alright, they said they were at the lab on the other side of the island. Shady and Dirk are probably at his arena, so let's go there first," Ray said as he slammed on the gas and shot towards Dirk's arena to get them. Ray had installed a radio into the dashboard of the car and began trying to call Foxy and the other to work out an escape plan. Instead, he got Mr. Fazbear on the radio. "Ray, thank goodness you're alright. Where are you?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "I'm on my way to Dirk's arena to get him and Shady to safety," Ray replied. Just then, Ray passed over a dead spot on the island and lost radio signal to the others.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I've lost radio contact with him," Mr. Fazbear said as he placed the radio on a table. Foxy, Tasha, Savion, and Sivana were in the lab, Savion and Sivana were armed with standard M14s issued to guards on the island. "Crap. Where are the others anyway?" Tasha said as she looked around for a moment and noticed the absence of a couple people. "They're out patrolling the perimeter, keeping out any feral animatronics that would make their ways here and attack us," Mr. Fazbear replied as he checked out a small window to see both Nether and Ender in their dragon forms flying around the perimeter. Ender was also flying around in his feral form but was looking for Ray and the others. Foxy was pacing back and forth nervously as she waited for Ray to get there. Mr. Fazbear saw this and said to her, "Don't worry Foxy, it'll take a lot more than these feral beasts to take Ray down." Foxy wiped away a small group of tears as she smiled at the old man. Just then, the emergency generator kicked on and the lights powered on. "The power is on, thank goodness. We need to power on the electric fence to keep those feral animatronics away," Tasha said as she bolted to a computer that was used in emergencies. While she kicked the electric fence on, a small window of security cameras popped up when she was done. "Look, Ray and Omega are on the south side. They must be heading to Dirk and Shady," Mr. Fazbear said as he pointed to the camera showing Ray's vehicle with Omega running along side him. "Wait, who are they?" Foxy asked as she pointed to another camera that showed all the nightmare animatronics standing before the man in the purple suit. "So the deal is done, the park is finished and we're the only survivors," Nightmare Freddy said to the Purple Man. "Excellent, but I'm afraid there is a small problem...THEY'RE STILL OUT THERE YOU FOOLS! GET THEM AND YOU'LL GET YOUR MONEY AND A RIDE OFF THIS HELLHOLE!" the Purple Man yelled as he pointed back towards the park. The Nightmare Animatronics nodded their heads as they turned, transformed into feral forms, and charged back towards the park to hunt them down. Each of their feral forms looked like the creatures crawled straight from hell. "We may be in trouble..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, really quick announcement: with the help of Dirk the Dire Wolf, we have come up with sequel of FNAF: Mad Max. It will make its debut after this story is finished and more OCs will be accepted...**


	7. Chapter 7

Ray shot through the forest as he and Omega made their ways towards Dirk and Shady's location. Suddenly, Omega began to growl as stopped running. Ray slammed on the breaks and stepped out of the vehicle with his SPAS-12 ready to go. He quickly looked around the dark jungle, being sure to stick near Omega for protection. "What is it girl?" Ray whispered as he looked around the trees and bushes carefully as to not miss any indication of what Omega was growling at. Just then, Nightmare Foxy shot out of the trees with Nightmare Bonnie close behind her. The two saw Ray and Omega standing next to a vehicle. "Kill the feral but knock out Ray, I have some _special_ plans for him," Nightmare Foxy said with a devious smile as she and Nightmare Bonnie changed into their feral forms and charged at the two. Ray didn't hesitate to shoot as he began firing shell after shell at the two Nightmare feral animatronics charging at them while carefully trying to avoid shooting Omega accidentally as she charged at them. Omega sunk her fangs into Nightmare Bonnie's right arm, making her cry out in pain. Meanwhile Nightmare Foxy changed back to her animatronic self to both fight and flirt with Ray as he tried shooting her. "That's right keep wasting your ammo cutie," Nightmare Foxy said in a flirty tone as Ray shot the last shell out of the SPAS-12 and switched to his Beretta. When the last bullet left the Beretta, Ray threw the guns into the back of his car and prepared to fight Nightmare Foxy with his bare hands. Nightmare Foxy was speeding around Ray as he swung his fists in attempts to hit her. "Oh, don't tire yourself out Ray. You'll need all your strength for when I have you to myself tonight," Nightmare Foxy said once again in a flirty tone just as Ray stuck his arm out and knocked her to the ground. "Oh believe me, I'll be spending tonight with a vixen...just not you," Ray said as he placed his boot on Nightmare Foxy's throat and began pressing down. Nightmare Foxy began scratching Ray's boots in an effort to try and get him to step off her throat but to no avail. Ray looked back over at Omega just in time to see her finishing off Nightmare Bonnie. "I'm gonna ask you this once and only once, who are you working for and why did you shut down this park?" Ray said as he began adding more and more pressure to Nightmare Foxy's throat. She gasped and tried screaming for help, but was instead treated to Omega growling as she tried to do so. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!" Nightmare Foxy screamed as she finally breathed in enough air to say something. Ray smiled as he took his boot off of her throat and turned to get back in his car. Nightmare Foxy stood from the ground as she rubbed her throat while Omega growled as Nightmare Foxy did so. "Come on, Omega, we need to go," Ray said as he whistled for Omega to come with him. Omega obeyed her master and followed Ray as he drove away. Nightmare Foxy smiled evilly as she said, "Big mistake punk, I'm gonna finish you off next ti-" Nightmare Foxy was just about to finish her sentence when a feral wolf came up behind her. "Oh son of a bitch..." Nightmare said just as the feral wolf pounced onto her and attacked her...

Ray slammed on the brakes when he and Omega reached Dirk's arena, only to see bodies of both guards that were attacked by the feral animatronics and dead feral animatronics. "Looks like Dirk had some fun," Ray said as he loaded ammo into his SPAS-12 and Beretta before stepping out of the vehicle and making his way through the main gates of the arena. "SHADY? DIRK? YOU GUYS HERE?" Ray called out as he gripped his SPAS-12 tightly. Omega even began whimpering at the shadows casted from the walls, sometimes revealing scratches from when Dirk tried escaping. "Alright, looks like they're-" Ray began to say before he heard someone call out to him from the other side of the arena. "Looks like they are still here," Ray said to himself as he made his way to the other side of the arena to see Dirk protecting Shady. "Shady, Dirk, we need to get to the labs where the others are. They can get someone from the mainland on the radio and get us some transportation off this hellhole," Ray said as he gestured for the two to follow him. Shady and Dirk followed Ray out of the arena just in time for a pack of feral wolves to find them. "REALLY?! CAN I NOT GET A BREAK?!" Ray yelled as he began firing at the feral wolves while Omega and Dirk charged at them. "SHADY, GET TO MY CAR AND CRANK IT UP! WE'LL NEED IT TO MAKE A QUICK ESCAPE!" Ray yelled to Shady, who nodded her head and took off towards the car. Just as she was about to reach the door, a feral wolf jumped in front of her. Shady quickly drew her sword and sliced the feral wolf's throat before she stepped over the body and quickly started the car. Dirk just finished ripping a feral wolf's throat out when he saw another feral wolf sneaking up behind Shady. Without missing a beat, he charged at the wolf with his fangs showing and bit hard into the feral wolf's throat. But as he did so he left himself completely exposed to allow a feral wolf to sink its fangs into his back. Dirk roared in pain as Shady turned and sank the blade of her sword into the feral wolf's skull. Dirk slumped to the ground as blood began to trickle down from his back while Shady ran to his side. "DIRK IS HURT!" Shady called out to Ray, who just blew a feral wolf's brain out all over a tree. Just then, Dirk transformed back to his animatronic form due to him growing weaker and weaker by the minute. "LOAD HIM IN THE BACK OF THE CAR, NOW!" Ray yelled as he grabbed the SPAS-12 by the barrel and hit the stock across a feral wolf's face. Shady quickly began dragging Dirk into the back of Ray's car before running to the passenger's seat before yelling, "RAY, HE'S IN!" Ray nodded his head as he whistled for Omega to follow and then took off to the driver's seat. Before any more feral wolves could show up, Ray slammed on the gas and shot down the path to the lab.

Foxy was keeping watch when she saw Ray's car shoot into the lab perimeter, making her smile and run out of the lab to meet Ray. "RAY!" Foxy exclaimed as Ray stepped out of the car and waited for Foxy to jump into his arms. As expected, Foxy jumped into his arms and embraced him in a passionate kiss. "Man, I needed that," Ray said when they parted just as Mr. Fazbear stepped out of the lab building and made his way to the two. Ray whistled for Ender and Savion to help Dirk into the lab to get patched up. "Is there any way to make contact to the mainland?" Ray asked as he, Foxy, and Mr. Fazbear made their ways back into the lab. "We have a radio, but the signal here is too weak. You'd have to be up there in the tower," Mr. Fazbear replied as he pointed to a tower located at the top of a large rock formation. "Great, and with no helicopter there's no way to get up there," Ray said as he kicked the dirt angrily. "Maybe we can help," Rose said as Ender and Nether stood beside her, still in their feral forms. "There's also weapons up there, didn't hurt to prepare for this either," Tasha said as she stepped out of the lab. Ray nodded his head as he looked to the three people that could transform into flying feral animatronics and said, "15 minutes, then we go. We need to patch up Dirk and get some people to go up there with us."


	8. Chapter 8

Ray, Ender, Nether, Rose, Dirk, and Daniel were the ones chosen to go up to the tower to make contact with the mainland. "Shit, the door is locked," Ray said as he began pulling on the door to the tower. Dirk pushed Ray aside as he kicked in the door and sent it across the dark room in the tower. "That works," Ray said as he stepped into the dark room to look around. Everyone began filing into the tower to search for both the weapons and the radio to get into contact with the mainland. "Found it," Nether said as she put a table back on all fours and picked it up off the floor. "Who messed up this room? No one has been here in a couple months," Ray said as he looked around the room to see fingerprints on dusty furniture. "No clue, but let's get that radio and get the hell out of here," Dirk said as he checked the radio. Sure enough, they immediately came into contact with the Coast Guard. "This is the US Coast Guard, state your name and your emergency," a man on the other end said as Daniel sat down to inform the man of their situation. As he did so, Ray heard the faint sound of large wings flapping in the distance. "One of them is on the way here!" Ender called out as he and Nether transformed into their feral forms and took off towards the attacking beast. As they did so, Nightmare Freddy and a pack of feral wolves that thought of Freddy as their alpha wolf approached the tower from behind. Meanwhile, Ray was climbing up the stairs that lead to the upper part of the tower. Once there he found a strange sight indeed, an old WW2 Browning machine gun surrounded by dusty boxes of ammo. "Why is this even he-" Ray said before the sound of wings flapping became closer and closer. Ray turned just in time to duck down when a yellow wing dearly took his head off, followed by Nether and Ender flying after the winged creature. Ray wasted no time and quickly loaded the Browning machine gun and prepared to fire when the beast came back around. But when Ray got a clear look at it, he instantly felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. It was a dragon like Nether and Rose, but yellow. "Nightmare Chica," Ray muttered to himself as he began shooting at the feral Nightmare Chica. Everyone in the tower heard the large machine gun being fired atop the tower, leading Daniel to leave the radio and run upstairs to investigate. Daniel ran up there just in time for Ray to turn and yell, "I NEED TO RELOAD, NIGHTMARE CHICA IS CIRCLING!" Daniel didn't need a second invitation and quickly began loading in a second belt of ammo for the Browning machine gun while Ray pulled out his Beretta in a desperate attempt to shoot Nightmare Chica. Just as he was doing so, Nightmare Chica latched her talons on one of Nether's wings and flung her to the ground below. "NETHER!" Ender called out just as Nightmare Chica did the same with him. "SON OF A BITCH! ROSE, GO GET NETHER AND ENDER TO SAFETY!" Ray called down to the lower level of the tower, Rose nodding her head and running outside before she changed into her feral form to catch Nether and Ender before they hit the ground. "IT'S LOADED!" Daniel yelled to Ray as he came back from calling to Rose and began shooting at Nightmare Chica once again. A couple of the bullets soared through the air and hit Nightmare Chica right in her left wing. "Time to end you, puny fool!" Nightmare Chica bellowed in the night as she turned and soared through the air straight at Ray. "DANIEL, GET DOWN!" Ray yelled as he pushed Daniel down the stairs of the tower just in time before Nightmare Chica's wings hit the center of the tower and sent it crumbling down. As it fell, Ray jumped from the top just as he was about to hit the ground. But when he did, he immediately felt the pain of his ankle breaking and yelled out in pain. Daniel and the others ducked behind furniture as some of the rubble from the tower came crashing down into the main room. Meanwhile, Nightmare Chica landed in front of Ray and began to laugh evilly. "Where are you friends now, huh?!" Nightmare Chica said in a demonic dragon voice while Ray began backing away from her to avoid getting crushed by her feet. "You fool, you shall rue the day you crossed out paths! ENJOY YOUR FATE!" Nightmare Chica exclaimed as she picked Ray up by one of her talons and tossed him into the air. Everyone dug their way out of the rubble just in time to see Nightmare Chica snap her jaws around Ray in midair.

"What an appetizer, now for the main course!" Nightmare Chica said as she noticed the other still alive in the tower. But just as she was about to attack, her facial expression turned to one of pain as a couple of her teeth on her left side shot out of her mouth to reveal a soaked Ray yelling, "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST TRY TO EAT ME, IMMA BUST YO FACE UP!" Ray hug out of her mouth and onto her lip as he unloaded a couple shots from his Beretta into her neck, making Nightmare Chica cry out in pain. "YEE-HAW! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME, I'M A CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER!" Ray yelled as Nightmare Chica whipped her head around in an attempt to shake him off, only to fail and catch a bullet to the left eye. Nightmare Chica cried out in pain once again before crashing to the ground while Ray climbed onto her head to avoid being crushed. Once she stopped skidding on the dirt in front of the tower, Ray calmly stepped off of her head and said, "I'm retiring for life after this job." Daniel made his way out of the rubble and said to Ray, "The Coast Guard are coming to bail us out of here, good thing you took care of the only flying feral animatronic against us." Ray nodded his head just as Rose flew back up to the remains of the guard tower to drop off an injured Ender and Nether. "They need doctors and badly," Rose said as she transformed into her animatronic form to speak with the others. She suddenly noticed both the destroyed tower and saw Ray dripping with blood and saliva before saying, "I don't wanna know what happened while I was gone." Ray nodded his head as he said, "And you never will no, and if you speak of this to anyone I will kill you all." The last part Ray said as he pointed a Beretta at everyone, making sure they nodded their heads in agreement before putting it back in the holster.

Ray stepped into the lab with the help of Daniel as the two walked to a table in the center of the room for Ray to be bandaged up. "My word, what happened to him?" Mr. Fazbear asked Rose as everyone else walked into the lab. "He told us if we told anyone about this he'd kill us," Rose said as she gestured to Ray, who yelled, "AND I MEAN IT!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I won't be posting all next week, so this will be it for now...**

"The Coast Guard said they'd be here in 30 minutes, the chopper is on it's way," Daniel said with Sophie beside him as Ray sat on a table with Foxy beside him while the others were at various spots in the room to make sure no feral animatronics broke in. "30 minutes is all it takes for this area to become overrun by those feral animatronics," Mr. Fazbear said as he looked out a window and out into the jungle. Everyone could easily tell the old man had lost everything when this park went to hell. This place was all he had and all his money was invested in it as well, without the park he had nothing. But a question popped into his mind, who would do this to him? He had no enemies and hired any person that applied for a job on the island. Maybe someone from a family that lost a loved one to the park did this, or someone tried to make a quick buck by selling some of Mr. Fazbear's notes on feral animatronic evolution. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I had this place on the highest security money could buy," Mr. Fazbear finally said to break the silence. Ray looked to the floor in shame while everyone continued to watch the area for feral animatronics. Omega was in the room and could tell her master was distressed about something. She began nudging Ray with her muzzle while she whimpered to get his attention. Foxy saw this and bent down to pet Omega, but only received a growl from Omega. Now this caught Ray's attention as he said, "Omega, what the hell has gotten into you?" Omega continued to growl at Foxy as she began getting closer and closer while Foxy began backing away. Sure enough and in a flash, Foxy suddenly was surrounded by smoke and later reveal nightmare Foxy standing before them. "Shit, she's a smart one," Nightmare Foxy said as she was covered in bandages from when the feral wolves attacked her. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ray yelled as he placed the Beretta against Nightmare Foxy's forehead and threatened to shoot. "Wow, cute and stupid what a great combination," Nightmare Foxy said with an evil smile. Ray shook his head as he pistol whipped her across the face and yelled, "WHERE'S THE REAL FOXY?" Nightmare Foxy rubbed where Ray had hit her on her jaw as she replied, "The helipad on the other side of the island with Mr. Fitzgerald." Mr. Fazbear yelled, "JEREMY! THAT SON OF A BITCH, I KNEW HE'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Everyone looked at Mr. Fazbear for a moment due to the fact it was the first time they heard him swear before Ray asked, "Who the hell is Jeremy Fitzgerald?" Mr. Fazbear looked at everyone for a moment before he sighed in defeat and said, "He was once a colleague of mine, a protege if you will. He and I created the notes to make feral animatronics and teamed up to create the park. But when the first feral animatronic was created he wanted to sell it to the highest bidder as a weapon. I of course said that it was a terrible idea and instead visioned this place. He tried to steal the notes himself but I was able to hide from him for a long time before I hired security." Ray shifted his attention from Mr. Fazbear and back to Nightmare Foxy for a moment...till he thought of something. "Mr. Fazbear, who was the first feral animatronic?"

"You."

The room fell dead silent as all eyes were on Ray, who looked just as surprised as them. "W-wait, I'm the first feral animatronic? But I've never been able to transform!" Ray said as he continued to aim the Beretta at Nightmare Foxy while Omega held her in place. "Your transformation we could never unlock, but we knew you had feral blood in you. Why do you think Omega immediately saw you as the alpha?" Mr. Fazbear said as he gestured to Omega and then back to Ray. Ray was more confused than he'd ever been, but that would explain a lot to him. His rage was pretty deadly, he had the same urges as a wolf sometimes, and started to look like a cross between a Siberian husky and a wolf. "I'll worry about that later, right now I wanna know where Foxy is," Ray said as he shifted his attention to Nightmare Foxy once again. "Like I said, the helipad on the other side of the island. Fitzgerald came here in it and was supposed to give me and my friends lifts out of here. But now it looks like Nightmare Freddy is leaving me here," Nightmare Foxy said as she smirked at Ray the whole time. Ray slid the Beretta back into the holster and began making his way to the door. "Ray, you can't make it far with a messed up ankle," Daniel said as he tried to stop. "Says who?" Ray retorted as he continued to walk to his car. Sophie was the next to try and stop Ray by saying, "The chopper will be here in 30 minutes, they may leave you two behind!" Ray once again retorted, "Then I'll send ya a postcard from here when you guys get to the mainland." Rose was the last person to try and stop him by saying, "Ray, those feral wolves were born to pick off the weak and wounded prey." Ray again retorted, "I ain't weak and I ain't wounded. But it does look like a good day to die, though." Everyone was silent as they watched Ray loaded his guns as he stood beside his car. Suddenly, Daniel and Sophie began walking towards the car. "I said I ain't going back without Foxy," Ray said, only for Daniel to say, "We're going with you." Shady and Dirk were the next to volunteer to go with Ray to the helipad. Savion and Sivana were the last to volunteer due to the others being wounded and unable ti fight. "Rose, make sure they get on the chopper when it arrives," Ray ordered, Rose nodding her head in agreement. Once everyone was loaded into Ray's car, Omega emerged from the lab and stood beside Ray's side of the car. "One last ride Omega," Ray said as he reached a hand out from the car and petted Omega on the head.

 _Later..._

"LET ME GO!" Foxy screamed as Jeremy held her by her arms while Nightmare Freddy held her by the legs as they carried her towards a waiting transport chopper. "Not a chance, the press won't believe us if we didn't bring back a real survivor and you're the only one among us with feral in ya," Jeremy said as Nightmare Freddy laughed evilly. Just then, the faint sound of a motor approaching was heard in the distance. "Nightmare Freddy, I gave you one fucking job...ONE FUCKING JOB, AND YOU FUCKED IT UP!" Jeremy yelled before he drew a .45 magnum and placed it underneath Nightmare Freddy's jaw as he pulled back the hammer. "Don't worry boss, I got him this time," Nightmare Freddy said as he whistled, a pack of feral wolves immediately appearing around him. "This ends tonight, old man," Jeremy said as he aimed the pistol as soon as he saw headlights...


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy unloaded a couple shots from the pistol at the approaching car while Freddy picked up the pace to get Foxy onto the chopper. The car suddenly began to pick up speed as it seemed that the driver had no intention to stop the car. "FUCK THIS!" Nightmare Freddy yelled as he grabbed Foxy and threw her off the chopper before taking her place and signaling for the pilot to take off. But as it lifted into the air, the car had picked up enough speed to hit an incline and go airborne. Nightmare Freddy barely dive from the chopper just before the car crashed and sent it and the chopper crashing to the ground in a ball of fire. Jeremy and Nightmare Freddy turned to look at the ruins of the two vehicles and began to laugh..until they heard a *click-click* of a shotgun behind them. "I should've know not to have fallen for something like that," Jeremy said as he turned to face Ray with his .45 magnum pointed between Ray's eyes. "Not my fault you're gullible," Ray said as he continued to aim his shotgun at the man while Nightmare Freddy began trying to sneak away from the two. But he was stopped when he heard Omega's growling coming from in front of him. "You two ain't going nowhere," Ray said as he gestured with his gun for Nightmare Freddy to get over there and stand next to Jeremy. "So it's three on two while two have a gun and three are unarmed," Jeremy said with an evilly as he pulled the hammer back on the magnum and aimed at Foxy. Ray stuck the barrel of the SPAS-12 against Jeremy's sternum and said, "And the one with the bigger gun is gonna kicked the scrawny one's ass." Sophie, Daniel, Shady, Dirk, Savion, and Sivana emerged from hiding spots around the helipad and surrounded Jeremy and Nightmare Freddy to make sure they didn't escape. "So now what? You all wait for the chopper to pick us all up and arrest us?" Jeremy said sarcastically with a devious smile. "That's about the sum of it," Ray replied as he continued to aim the large shotgun at the two. "But you forgot one thing.."Jeremy said as he gestured with his free hand to the rural brush behind them. A large group of feral wolves came rushing from the trees towards the helipad, leading Ray to accidentally leave Jeremy and Nightmare Freddy unattended while he began shooting the feral wolves. Jeremy instantly seized the opportunity and pistol-whipped Foxy in the side of the head and sent her to the ground, out cold. Ray turned around just in time for Jeremy to put a pullet in his knee and send him to the ground. Omega turned and began charging at the two men while Jeremy looked to Nightmare Freddy and said, "Kill them before I signal to the chopper they called for." Nightmare Freddy nodded his head as he suddenly began to transform into a large bear and meet Omega head on. Ray quickly grabbed his SPAS-12 and began looking for an opportunity to shoot Nightmare Freddy. But every time he lined up a shot, Nightmare Freddy would put Omega in the way of the gun. "DAMMIT!" Ray yelled as he continued to try and shoot Nightmare Freddy while the others held off the feral wolves.

Jeremy dragged the unconscious Foxy to a small shack on the other side of the helipad and left her there for the time being. He stayed in there with her and peered out a small window to watch the fighting. "Come on Nightmare Freddy, you useless little shit, and kill that fucking thing," Jeremy said as he silently broke the window and aimed his magnum at Omega's head. "Time to put this dog down," Jeremy said as he began to squeeze the trigger of the pistol. Before the gun fired, a feral wolf jumped up from out of nowhere and bit his hand clear off. He cried out in pain as he grabbed the bloody nub that was previously his hand while accidentally waking Foxy up with his yelling. She quickly transformed into her feral form and growled as Jeremy turned to face her. The cocky smile on Jeremy's face disappeared as he began to say, "N-nice v-v-vixen, no need for a-any more violence." But Foxy laughed as she closed in on Jeremy, soon making him kick the door open and run out into the open. Just before he made it away from the helipad, something jumped onto his back and sank claws into his skin. "AUGH, FUCK!" Jeremy yelled as he felt a hand on his shoulder roll him over to face his attackers. "Looks like Dirk needs to eat," Shady said as she gestured to a growling and bloodthirsty Dirk in his feral form. "Fucking hell," Jeremy's final words were before Dirk sank his fangs into Jeremy's throat and killed him instantly...

Ray heard Jeremy's death cry and returned his focus on Nightmare Freddy, who looked around frantically for his boss. In doing so he left a prime opportunity for Omega to sink her fangs into Nightmare Freddy's shoulder. He roared in pain as he swatted Omega off of him with his free paw and sent her skidding across the helipad. Ray heard her whines of pain as she shakily stood onto her paws to face Nightmare Freddy. She was bleeding heavily from a large claw wound from her back where Nightmare Freddy had hit her. But as Nightmare Freddy prepared to finish her off...*BAM!*

The entire island seemed to have fallen silent as the shot of the SPAS-12 rang out in the night. Even Mr. Fazbear and the others heard the shot and he himself knew the deed had been done. Nightmare Freddy fell to the helipad like a tower and shook the whole thing when he finally hit the ground. Everyone watched as Ray hastily hobble around Nightmare Freddy's lifeless corpse and towards Omega. Be shot a feral wolf about to sink its fangs into her back without her guard up before eventually collapsing onto the ground from blood loss. Omega saw her master collapse and quickly ran to his side and propped him up with her body. "Thanks girl," Ray said as he winced in pain when he grabbed his bloody knee. Omega whimpered as she noticed the wound and looked up at her master for a moment. "I'm alright Omega, we need to worry about you," Ray said as he brushed away some of Omega's bloody fur to reveal the large wound. But Omega nudged Ray with her muzzle as if to signal 'I'm okay' to him while the others ran to their friend's side. "Hey Ray, good news. The chopper's here," Daniel said with a smile as he held up his radio. As if on cue, the chopper suddenly appeared over the horizon with Rose, Ender, and Nether flying beside it in their feral forms. Foxy came running onto the helipad and towards Ray, who quickly stood onto his feet as best he could and met her with a loving embrace. Their hell...was finally over...

 **Okay guys, with the help of Dirk the Dire Wolf we have created the NEXT PART TO FNAF: MAD MAX!**  
 **FNAF: Mad Mad - Revenge for the Fallen**


End file.
